King Edward VI's Eight Wives
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: If Edward Tudor lived on, what do you think might happen during his reign? Follow the lives of his eight queens, as they all go through their time as not only Edward's wives, but also the Queens of England. Please read and review, thanks!
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**_King Edward VI's Eight Wives—Prince Edward + OC _**

**_(Warning: may include some historical facts, but this story itself will be an original piece)_**

**Remember the legends of the Tudor dynasty? Started with Henry VI after he defeated Richard III in the Thirty Year War between the York's and the Lancaster's and ended with the Golden Reign of the Virgin Queen Elizabeth I.**

**What if, when the famous or infamous King Henry VIII (memorable for his six wives) had passed away, that his son and only heir to the throne of England, Prince Edward VI, had lived on? What if Mary never became "Bloody Mary" or Elizabeth never fulfilled her father's wishes of a powerful ruler…but that instead, it was his only son Edward that fulfilled those dreams and wishes?**

**After Henry VIII's death when Edward was only nine-years-old, he would have been created into the perfect king in his uncle's mind…but perhaps, it was the wife that Edward would have had…and instead of one, what if he had eight of them?**

**In this story, all eight parts of Edward's live in mid-1500's England up to the early 1600's (if he had continued to reign after Elizabeth's reign…toward the Stuart's dynasty as well), would be told by each queen that Edward had taken during his reign as King, as they've seen war, bear children, obeying his father's religious beliefs, and many more.**

**Follow the lives of Margaret of Habsburg (daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles V; The Holy Queen), Ella Bray (daughter of Duke of Norfolk Alexander Bray; The Lover Queen), Diana Maitland (daughter of Earl of Surrey George Maitland; The Honorable Queen), Chardonnay of Valois-Angouleme (daughter of Francis I of France; The Seductive Queen), Grace de Vere (daughter of Duke of Buckingham Abraham de Vere; The Mother Queen), Anne of Oldenburg (daughter of Frederick I of Denmark and Norway; The Outcast Queen), Chelsea of Vasa (daughter of John III of Sweden; The Victim Queen), and Alice Brackenbury (daughter of Farmer Joseph Brackenbury III; The True Queen) as they tell the stories of their lives with the mysterious King Edward VI, as he rules the kingdom from darkness into light.**

* * *

_Part 1: Chapter 1_

_Margaret of Habsburg's POV_

_May 1550_

It wasn't what I had planned, but it was my father's. Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, my father had arranged for me to marry the late King Henry VIII's son and heir to the throne of England and Ireland and possibly Scotland as well, Prince Edward Tudor by his mother and the third queen Jane Seymour.

This was not something that I would have wanted for myself, to be married to a man who I not only hardly even know but also that he's a Protestant like his tyrannical father...while I am a Catholic. There is rarely any Protestants throughout all of Europe, and though I do not want to marry a man whom does not practice the true religion, I have no choice in the matter.

It is an alliance, an alliance that my father and King Henry had made years ago when I was just an infant, as was his son. At first, the alliance was broken for us to ever be engaged because my father was the Holy Roman Emperor and believed that King Henry was a heretic, but a mere couple of months or so before his death, King Henry agreed to reinstating the marriage alliance with England and the Holy Roman Empire.

Here I am, looking out from the balcony of my bedchamber, or what would no longer be mines, as I looked across the ocean as the sun started to rise over the horizon. As I looked over the horizon, I held the crucifix that my mother gave me when I was very young. I was only the age of four when my mother became ill and passed away, and my brother and sisters had to help raise me when my father was away on important missions and political reasons. Never having much of a childhood with a mother and a father, I was raised by my elder sisters for most of my young life.

Now that I am of age to be married off to someone and to be Queen of England, I am on my way to becoming King Edward VI's wife. I've never imagined myself becoming someone's bride, let alone becoming a Queen to a nation that may or may not be under complete chaos. I pray every night since I was told by my father of my impending marriage betrothal that my marriage to the King would be a happy and faithful one.

Looking down at my crucifix, I wondered if my mother would be proud that I am going through with this, because I knew that this was never my plan, nor would it be something that I would want in my thirteen years of life. "Oh Mama," I whispered through the wind that blew through my hair. "I pray that I am doing the right thing."

"Sister?" I turned around to find my sister Joanna walked into my chambers and gave me a somber smile. "It's time for you to go,"

A few hours later, I was already on the ship and was sailing away to England. Looking out into the ocean, I knew that there was no stopping in the marriage betrothal.

* * *

_A few days later_

The ship had finally landed in England, as I was awaken by one of my closest friends and my appointed principal lady-in-waiting, Isabella. "My lady, the ship has finally came into port. We are in England now," she said, helping me getting ready before I could enter the carriage that would take me to Greenwich Palace.

As she brushed through my cascading brown locks while two other appointed servants were fixing my purple dress to make it look presentable as a royal should, I asked Isabella, "Do you think he'll like me?"

"I believe that he will not be able to turn away from you at all, for I believe that he will love you regardless."

Once Isabella had my hair piled on top of my head, she reached for my crown that was passed down from my mother whom was given it as a gift from my father. Once the beautiful crown, filled with dark purple stones, was placed on top of my head as I looked in the looking-glass before me. Taking in one deep breath, I said, "Well, let's go see the king."

The carriage was waiting for us, along with a man whom was called the Duke of Northumberland and another man who from what I heard from Isabella was the King's illegitimate brother Henry Fitzroy were both on horses and waiting for me. Once I had greeted them, they helped me into the carriage along with my ladies and all of my belongings that I brought with me and soon we were heading towards Greenwich.

During the bumpy ride, I looked out the window and all I could think about is what the King of England would look like and even act like.

Is he handsome?

Would he be kind to me?

Would he respect me of my faith?

Will he be anything like, if possibly the complete opposite, of what his father once was?

And my most probing question that kept coming into my mind every so often: Will he take me as his queen and never turn away?

I knew that King Henry was very cruel to his first wife, the beloved Spanish princess Katherine of Aragon, as well as my father's aunt. He casted his wife to the side for that whore Anne Boleyn, whom is nothing but a frivolous French woman and should have never caused the destruction of the Catholic faith and turning the religion in England into the heretic beliefs that the King is the Supreme Head of the Church. I just hope that he will not let go of me at all, because I will swear my allegiance to him, even though I do not believe in the same faith as he does.

My train of thoughts evaporated from my mind when Greenwich Palace came into view. It was so beautiful, with its marble stones and the lights shining through the glass windows, some of which had some mosaic artworks within. It was like a dream...or possibly a fairytale...or even heaven, and I could feel a sweet presence rushing through my body. Almost as if someone was whispering in my ears, "This is your sanctuary, protect the King."

Once the carriage had stopped, Henry Fitzroy opened the door and helped me out. When my feet were on the ground, Isabella fixed the hooded cape that my eldest sister Maria had hand sewn for me that was covered in exotic rose patterns that represented the Tudor Rose, and I hoped that I would make the King pleased. Henry held his hand out for me and asked, "Shall we, my lady?"

Placing my hand on top of his, I let him escorted me to the throne room, where my bridegroom would be waiting for me. When we had finally arrived to the throne room, one of the heralds called my name, and Henry and I continued on towards the throne, where the King was sitting. I did not get to see his face because my face remained hidden underneath the hood of the cape, but I could hear some people whispering about me. Most of them were wondering what I had looked like, and I believe some where even upset with that I was a Spaniard, but nothing could change the fact that I was going to be their Queen.

When we'd finally reached to the throne, we'd both bowed before him, but I remained kneeling at his feet while his brother stand to greet him. "Your Majesty, may I present your bride, Princess Margaret of Habsburg, daughter of the Holy Roman Emperor Charles V and his late Queen Isabel of Portugal."

I saw the King's feet come into my view, and I felt his hands taking my arms and pulling me up from my feet. Then, he took the hood away from my face and when I saw him, I felt my heart skipped a beat. He was so handsome, with his golden blonde hue and his bright blue eyes, and I was amazed by how strongly built he was. He was a king, yes, but he was also a warrior in his own way...and he was also gentle. He took my hands tenderly and kissed them, and I could feel my heart beating again, only this time, it was more erratically. He just took my breath away, and somehow, I wanted him to know that I would be his humble and loving servant until my heart stops beating.

"Princess, welcome to England."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"There, you look so beautiful, my lady." Isabella said, as she placed the crown that was once my mother's when she worn it on her wedding day to my father.

Standing in front of the looking-glass, I saw myself wearing the gown that she also wore to her wedding so long ago, and I could feel her presence in the room somehow. I am not sure why, but what I do know is that when I see myself in the glass, my father has always told me that I was an image of my mother and that somehow, I was a reincarnation of her.

I prayed for help from God in hoping that I would make a good wife and queen, and that I would bear him many sons, but the one important thing that I was most afraid of was what our night would be like. I have heard many things from my sisters about when they have consummated with their husbands for the first time, and they have told me that it would hurt more than getting scrapes or falling and hurting yourself.

I have never been so terrified in my life until now, and I am afraid that I may not be able to please the king. As I am looking at myself, seeing the beautiful red coloring that matches with the white fabric of the dress, I prayed that I will make my family proud and to become with child very soon. There was soon a knock at the door, and I found Henry Fitzroy standing before me. "Shall we begin our precession to the church?" He asked me.

I nodded, then walked toward him and let him lead me to the church. As we walked along the pavements of the castle ground and were heading towards a private chapel that the king's father had built when he married his first wife Queen Catherine of Aragon, I was without a breath because all I could think about was our wedding night and hoping that I would be good enough for him. Soon, the doors were opened, and I was unable to look up. I wasn't sure why it was, but I had a feeling that it had to do with some of the guests (though there was only a few important people closest to the King was there asides from a couple of my loyal servants, two of the important guests included the King's sisters: Mary and Elizabeth) are not pleased with me being the daughter of the Holy Roman Emperor.

All expect for Mary, of course. When I was able to look up from the ground, Mary gave me a soft smile, knowing that my father, her cousin, would be very proud of me...as was she.

I finally looked up towards my bridegroom, I was amazed by how handsome he was. He was dignified and in great glory, wearing a crown that represented that power...but his blue eyes said something else entirely. I could see kindness, sincerity, and a loving nature, but also loneliness. I believe that he has been alone for most of his life, just like I have felt my entire life. I would do anything to make him feel better, and as we were standing before the Cardinal, I swore that I would make a good wife, mother and queen for him. Which was when I say, "I do so vow to you, my King, as your most humble and obedient wife."

* * *

_Later that night_

My ladies were helping me get out of my dressing so that I could be in my nightgown for the king. After the ceremony, there was a celebration held in the throne room, with music and dancing...such a beautiful sight. Edward and I have danced the night away since the ceremony, and I was amazed by how extravagant of a celebration it was.

One of the Cardinals that helped officiate the wedding ceremony came to my bedchambers and as a few other priests and bishops came to christened the bed, the Cardinal said a prayer and blessed me. Once I was up from my knees, the Cardinal whispered, "My lady, I have something to give you from the Lady Mary, she hopes that this will be helpful for you and the King to be with child soon."

He handed me a crucifix, and turning it around, I saw the engraving of the name _Catherina_, once belonged to the late Queen Catherine of Aragon. I was forever grateful to the Lady Mary, for now I know that I have her alliance in all things...and hopefully I will have that with Elizabeth, even though her mother took away the true queen Catherine.

I thanked the Cardinal, and soon the King had entered the room. He looked so strong and more handsome now than ever before in my life, and it amazed me how I find him so beautiful. He bowed before me and said, "Wife."

"Husband," I curtsied to him, as he told every one else to leave the room.

Once we were alone, Edward smiled and asked me, "Would you like some ale? It would help ease the nerves,"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you ever so kindly,"

"Margaret, you may call me Edward when we are in private as I may call you by your given name."

"Yes, Edward." I said, testing his name and hopefully remembering such request. Once we both had a goblet of ale in our hands, we toasted for our future and drank. I could feel my entire body shaking from more than just fear, but also for feeling so cold in only my nightgown.

Edward could see this, and took my glass and set them both down on the table beside us. He moved closer to me and cupped my face with his hands and whispered, "You are of such beauty, Margaret."

"Thank you, Edward. You are such a kind and wonderful man who I have ever met, even with the short amount of time we have had until now."

He smiled, then his face started to lean in...and before I knew it, he kissed me. The kiss was sweet, tender, and very innocent, and I have loved every second that his mouth has met mines. His fingers raking through my hair, as my hands moved from being at my sides to holding him. Within a few hours, we had already consummated the marriage and were now lying in the bed of my chambers, with my head resting on his chest while Edward's hands were running up and down my arm absent-mindedly. I could tell that he was tried, as his breath went from erratic to a slower tempo , but I could not sleep. The consummation was painful yes, but I had loved every moment of it...and I never want it to go away.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**_King Edward VI's Eight Wives—Prince Edward + OC _**

**_(Warning: may include some historical facts, but this story itself will be an original piece)_**

**Remember the legends of the Tudor dynasty? Started with Henry VI after he defeated Richard III in the Thirty Year War between the York's and the Lancaster's and ended with the Golden Reign of the Virgin Queen Elizabeth I.**

**What if, when the famous or infamous King Henry VIII (memorable for his six wives) had passed away, that his son and only heir to the throne of England, Prince Edward VI, had lived on? What if Mary never became "Bloody Mary" or Elizabeth never fulfilled her father's wishes of a powerful ruler…but that instead, it was his only son Edward that fulfilled those dreams and wishes?**

**After Henry VIII's death when Edward was only nine-years-old, he would have been created into the perfect king in his uncle's mind…but perhaps, it was the wife that Edward would have had…and instead of one, what if he had eight of them?**

**In this story, all eight parts of Edward's live in mid-1500's England up to the early 1600's (if he had continued to reign after Elizabeth's reign…toward the Stuart's dynasty as well), would be told by each queen that Edward had taken during his reign as King, as they've seen war, bear children, obeying his father's religious beliefs, and many more.**

**Follow the lives of Margaret of Habsburg (daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles V; The Holy Queen), Ella Bray (daughter of Duke of Norfolk Alexander Bray; The Lover Queen), Diana Maitland (daughter of Earl of Surrey George Maitland; The Honorable Queen), Chardonnay of Valois-Angouleme (daughter of Francis I of France; The Seductive Queen), Grace de Vere (daughter of Duke of Buckingham Abraham de Vere; The Mother Queen), Anne of Oldenburg (daughter of Frederick I of Denmark and Norway; The Outcast Queen), Chelsea of Vasa (daughter of John III of Sweden; The Victim Queen), and Alice Brackenbury (daughter of Farmer Joseph Brackenbury III; The True Queen) as they tell the stories of their lives with the mysterious King Edward VI, as he rules the kingdom from darkness into light.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter from before, and to be honest, I was very surprised by the turn out of the amount of people interested in reading this. I love historical dramas, and watching this show before, I just hope I will be able to keep up with all eight of these ladies.**

**Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll regarding to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Part 1: Chapter 2_

_Margaret of Habsburg's POV_

_Late July-Early August 1550_

A couple of months has went by since the King and I have gotten married, and I have never thought that I would be happy until now. My marriage to the king has been a happy one, at least in our eyes. Edward is everything that I have never thought or even care to dream of in a husband or a man before. He cares so much about his people, and he's nothing like his father. He seems to care more about protecting and helping others and not going to war against other nations.

He's well-rounded when it came to politics as well. He knows more than one language and when new envoys and imperial ambassadors from all over comes to greet him, he has so much to offer them, especially from his knowledge. He seems to know more about the world than I ever did, and I have to admit that I am fiercely proud of my husband. He even dote upon me even when I do not ask for much, for I am happy just being his wife and queen. Sadly, I have yet to be with child.

There are times when I hope that I am with child, but nothing has happened, and I fear that Edward will not be pleased with me at all. He has told me from time and time again that we were young and having a child now would be too risky especially since we were only married for a short amount of time. He understood reasons for I not to be pregnant yet, but that did not mean that we haven't stopped trying to conceive.

We were walking around the courtyard of the castle ground, my arm linked with his as his warm hand held onto mines, as he was discussing with me about my coronation. "There will be a large celebration at one of the churches, though I have yet to pick one, and there will thousands of Tudor roses everywhere for the crowning, and soon, you will be crowned Queen of England."

I smiled at Edward, amazed by how kind and thoughtful he was to me, about the coronation. We were only married for a short amount of time, but to legitimize any heirs that we would ever have, the Duke of Northumberland insisted upon me being crowned to do so. Since Edward's mother Jane Seymour was never legally crowned due to the sweating sickness traveling through England during her reign, Edward insisted that I would be legally crown regardless of any epidemic or whatsoever. I believed in his own way, he wanted everything to be perfect unlike his mother's untimely death.

Edward only had paintings of his mother, since she died a mere few days after his birth, and I knew what it was like to lose a mother at a very young age as well. So, I had a special surprise for him for the coronation. He knew that I would be wearing my mother's coronation crown to the ceremony, but he has yet to know what else I would wear as well.

Edward continued discussing the coronation. "Once the coronation has been completed, we will have a beautiful banquet in the throne room for ever royals to see when they arrive."

"If I may ask, my lord, how many will be at this banquet?" I asked him.

"It would be as if the world was here to see this kingdom brought up into a new light." He smiled softly at me.

I stopped him for a moment, pulling the locket that I had hidden in the cleavage of my dress. "Edward, there is something that I wanted to show you. Since you know that I would like to wear my mother's crown at the coronation ceremony, I thought I would also hold onto something that would be ever so dear to you."

"What is it?" He asked.

I held the locket out for him to see, then answered, "If you would like, Your Majesty, you may open the locket and see."

He took the clasp from the locket and opened, and inside was a painting of his mother from her last moments before she died. I heard from some of my ladies that an artist that has once painted the last picture for King Henry VIII before he died had also had this locket in his possession and was unable to give it to the king. When we finally found the artist, he handed me the locket since I was Edward's wife, and he hopes that the King would be pleased with the painting. From the look in Edward's eyes, I knew he was pleased with this. "Where did...how did you?"

"I found the royal artist, though it was a bit difficult in finding him. Yet, he said that this was meant for your father, but he hoped that you would be pleased with this painting of your mother."

He looked back at me, tears glistening in his eyes, before kissing me. "Thank you, this is the most precious gift I have ever received from anyone in my life."

"I am glad your majesty, and I hope that I can live up to your expectation."

He cupped my face with his hands, as he would always do when we were alone at night in either mines or his chambers and said, "I believe you already have." Then, he kissed me again.

* * *

_A few days later (The Coronation of Queen Margaret of Habsburg...Queen of England)_

The day had finally arrived, and as my ladies had dressed me for the day, I couldn't help myself from feeling nervous and happy...and a bit nauseous. Whenever I was anxious, I would always feel nauseous, and it wasn't any different from back then to now, but then again, lately I haven't been feeling like myself these days, and I wasn't sure why that was.

Isabella was finishing up with me by placing the necklace I had shown Edward a little while ago on my neck, then noticed something. "My lady, if I may, but you look unwell."

"How so, my dear friend?" I questioned her as I looked at myself and touching the necklace that hanged just above my heart.

"Well, you have been nauseous, and you look practically glowing. Do you think it's possible that you might be pregnant?"

That has crossed my mind, though I highly doubt that I am. It just seemed impossible and too soon to tell that I am or not. I turned to Isabella and said, "It is too soon to say anything, my friend. I do not want to get his or my hopes up just yet, nor the hopes to the King."

"But couldn't you speak to a physician to see if you are?"

I shook my head. "Not until I know that this is constant, and if it's not, it may be something else then. Let's just keep this between us, can you do that?"

Isabella nodded, and soon Edward's sisters Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth came in to walk me over to the church where Edward was waiting for me. Once we had arrived to the church, I awaited for my procession with my ladies standing behind me and when I saw Edward looking at me, my heart tugged a bit. Then, I was walking down the aisle of the church, with Isabella and Francesca, another one of my close friends and lady-in-waiting, holding the train of my royal red cape that traveled a few feet away from me. My head was held high, with dignity and grace as I walked down to where my throne would be waiting for me to sit upon.

As soon as I was sitting upon the throne that I could now claim is rightfully mine, the Cardinal held my mother's crown for everyone to see, while Edward, though was supposed to be looking out to the audience, was staring at me with a loving smile that I have become so familiar with every time we were alone. Soon, the Cardinal placed my mother's crown upon my head, thus making me Queen of England...


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

**_King Edward VI's Eight Wives—Prince Edward + OC _**

**_(Warning: may include some historical facts, but this story itself will be an original piece)_**

**Remember the legends of the Tudor dynasty? Started with Henry VI after he defeated Richard III in the Thirty Year War between the York's and the Lancaster's and ended with the Golden Reign of the Virgin Queen Elizabeth I.**

**What if, when the famous or infamous King Henry VIII (memorable for his six wives) had passed away, that his son and only heir to the throne of England, Prince Edward VI, had lived on? What if Mary never became "Bloody Mary" or Elizabeth never fulfilled her father's wishes of a powerful ruler…but that instead, it was his only son Edward that fulfilled those dreams and wishes?**

**After Henry VIII's death when Edward was only nine-years-old, he would have been created into the perfect king in his uncle's mind…but perhaps, it was the wife that Edward would have had…and instead of one, what if he had eight of them?**

**In this story, all eight parts of Edward's live in mid-1500's England up to the early 1600's (if he had continued to reign after Elizabeth's reign…toward the Stuart's dynasty as well), would be told by each queen that Edward had taken during his reign as King, as they've seen war, bear children, obeying his father's religious beliefs, and many more.**

**Follow the lives of Margaret of Habsburg (daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles V; The Holy Queen), Ella Bray (daughter of Duke of Norfolk Alexander Bray; The Lover Queen), Diana Maitland (daughter of Earl of Surrey George Maitland; The Honorable Queen), Chardonnay of Valois-Angouleme (daughter of Francis I of France; The Seductive Queen), Grace de Vere (daughter of Duke of Buckingham Abraham de Vere; The Mother Queen), Anne of Oldenburg (daughter of Frederick I of Denmark and Norway; The Outcast Queen), Chelsea of Vasa (daughter of John III of Sweden; The Victim Queen), and Alice Brackenbury (daughter of Farmer Joseph Brackenbury III; The True Queen) as they tell the stories of their lives with the mysterious King Edward VI, as he rules the kingdom from darkness into light.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and I have a feeling that this one will be very popular like the others. Since we are still working on the first queen's story, hopefully you will all like the future queens to come as well, but it won't be anytime soon, just keep them in mind as well. Oh, I know that one of my reviewers pointed out about the issues with the Cardinal. At first, I thought they would always have some Cardinals in England during Protestant England when it started when Henry VIII became king, but after realizing that they wouldn't really allow Catholics in England, I might have to fix that. That was my mistake and I was grateful for someone to explain that to me when I didn't realize it, so thank you.**

**********************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "My Better Half," "King Edward VI's Eight Wives," and "Twenty Years" are the top choices for the stories that I should continue, but it's anyone's game for now. You have until the end of next week to post your votes if you haven't yet, and which ever gets the most votes, that will be the story that I will primarily put all of my focus on. I will try my best to update the others when I can, but that is where I will cross the line for which story I should work more so on. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Part 1: Chapter 3_

_Margaret of Habsburg's POV_

_Early-Mid August 1550_

I have never imagined how difficult it was to fill in the shoes of all the former queens that have lived through this palace before I have. I cannot begin to fathomed how difficult it is to run a country along with a man whom is not only a Protestant, but is also a man who I love very, very much. The love that I have for my husband has grown with time, and I have loved spending every moment that I could with him.

However, here I am, in my bedchambers as I am getting some new ladies-in-waiting to attend to my every need. I learned from Isabella that someone closest to my husband has ordered that I would have some English ladies-in-waiting, in fear that I may be planning some ulterior motive against the king. I want nothing more than to please his Majesty with all that I am and all that I can offer upon him, especially the son that he would so 'ere to desire.

I do not understand why both the Duke of Northumberland and Barnaby Fitzpatrick, the Baron of Upper Ossery would want me to be more English than what I am now. Though I know that I have no choice but to respect my husband beliefs, but this is outrageous! I would never betray my husband in any way, shape or form. Edward is the one man that makes me a happy woman, and I shall do as he commands. My sisters worried for me, but my brother is pleased that I am catering to my husband's will. I believe that my brother, though is King of Spain, would want to attempt to not only gain an ally in England, but to also turn it back to the true faith. If my father knew of his plan, he would possible agree, but I do not.

It is wrong to try to change someone into something that they do not believe in, and I know that Edward was never raised in the Catholic faith as I was. He lost his mother, to whom I have learned from Isabella and from Edward's sister Mary that she was a secret Catholic when she was alive. Unfortunately, she died suddenly from childbed fever just a mere few days after she gave birth to him. He never really knew of his mother, so he was raised in his father's belief, and since my husband believes in it to be the true religion, I have no choice but to respect that. My sisters are amazed by how well I am taking in stride as Queen of England, but inside, I miss my life with my family.

I haven't heard from my father since I have come here, but my sisters have said that he is well, though I am not sure whether to believe that to be true or not.

Not only that, but I haven't been all myself lately. Isabella strongly believes that I am with child, but I am not sure if that is true. The King and I have only been married for almost two months, and the likelihood of me being with child is slim. My sister Joanna has told me before I left for England that even some women when they married, the possibility of them becoming pregnant as quickly as they have been married seems a bit impossible. She has tried as well for a long time, and she's been married for three years with no issues yet, while our eldest sister Maria has already had three children immediately following after she married her husband within a mere month and a half.

There is no telling about whether I could be with child or not, and although I would want nothing more than to give the King a child and heir to the throne, it is too soon to tell if I am. Isabella came to me and curtsey before me, "Your Majesty, if I may?"

"Of course, my dear friend."

"I have called for a physician for you, just to see if you are well."

I gave her a stern look, but I complied with her request. As I had the physician examined me for the next hour or so, he smiled and said, "You are indeed with child, Your Majesty. I would say you're about a month into your pregnancy, but you are indeed pregnant."

I was utterly shocked, as I moved my hands to where my baby was resting in my womb. I was with child, with Edward's child. A child that would change the entire kingdom of England as we know it, and I have that child inside of me. I thanked the physician for giving me such wonderful news and summoned my husband to my chambers.

A little while later, Edward came into my chambers and told everyone to leave. Once they were out of the room, Edward came to me and asked, "You wished to see me, my Queen?"

"I have wonderful news to tell you, Edward." I said, with a small smirk on my face, a good smirk that is.

He gave me a questioning look, until I had taken his hands and placed it on my stomach that was covered by my dress. After a couple of moments, his face broke into a huge grin before kissing me. "Thank you," he whispered, before hugging me not too tightly. This is the most happiest day of my life, and I hope it will continue that way for the rest of our lives.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

**_King Edward VI's Eight Wives—Prince Edward + OC _**

**_(Warning: may include some historical facts, but this story itself will be an original piece)_**

**Remember the legends of the Tudor dynasty? Started with Henry VI after he defeated Richard III in the Thirty Year War between the York's and the Lancaster's and ended with the Golden Reign of the Virgin Queen Elizabeth I.**

**What if, when the famous or infamous King Henry VIII (memorable for his six wives) had passed away, that his son and only heir to the throne of England, Prince Edward VI, had lived on? What if Mary never became "Bloody Mary" or Elizabeth never fulfilled her father's wishes of a powerful ruler…but that instead, it was his only son Edward that fulfilled those dreams and wishes?**

**After Henry VIII's death when Edward was only nine-years-old, he would have been created into the perfect king in his uncle's mind…but perhaps, it was the wife that Edward would have had…and instead of one, what if he had eight of them?**

**In this story, all eight parts of Edward's live in mid-1500's England up to the early 1600's (if he had continued to reign after Elizabeth's reign…toward the Stuart's dynasty as well), would be told by each queen that Edward had taken during his reign as King, as they've seen war, bear children, obeying his father's religious beliefs, and many more.**

**Follow the lives of Margaret of Habsburg (daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles V; The Holy Queen), Ella Bray (daughter of Duke of Norfolk Alexander Bray; The Lover Queen), Diana Maitland (daughter of Earl of Surrey George Maitland; The Honorable Queen), Chardonnay of Valois-Angouleme (daughter of Francis I of France; The Seductive Queen), Grace de Vere (daughter of Duke of Buckingham Abraham de Vere; The Mother Queen), Anne of Oldenburg (daughter of Frederick I of Denmark and Norway; The Outcast Queen), Chelsea of Vasa (daughter of John III of Sweden; The Victim Queen), and Alice Brackenbury (daughter of Farmer Joseph Brackenbury III; The True Queen) as they tell the stories of their lives with the mysterious King Edward VI, as he rules the kingdom from darkness into light.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and I have a feeling that this one will be very popular like the others. Since we are still working on the first queen's story, hopefully you will all like the future queens to come as well, but it won't be anytime soon, just keep them in mind as well. By the way, this chapter will get very intense toward the end, but hopefully not too intense.**

**********************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "King Edward VI's Eight Wives" and "Twenty Years" are the top choices for the stories that I should continue, but it's anyone's game for now. You have until the end of next week to post your votes if you haven't yet, and which ever gets the most votes, that will be the story that I will primarily put all of my focus on. I will try my best to update the others when I can, but that is where I will cross the line for which story I should work more so on. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Part 1: Chapter 4_

_Margaret of Habsburg's POV_

_Mid-November to Early-December 1550_

It has been a couple of months or so since I had told Edward that I was pregnant, and now it had come to be Christmastide. As the months of our marriage has nothd but pure joy, we had finally arrived to a special holiday celebration together as a married couple. Edward and I have never been happier until now, especially since I am with child; the heir to the throne of England.

Greenwich Palace looked more beautiful that I have ever imagined before, especially during a beautiful time as Christmastide. I can remember a special one a year before my mother died, and though I was only three years of age, I remembered it very well and would cherish that memory always.

Anyways, my ladies were helping me get ready for the celebration when I was trying to breathe as well as I possibly could, but it was too difficult. I looked at Isabella, whom was busy fixing the Christmas wreath that was getting nestled into my cascading brown locks, and asked, "Can you loosen the strings, it's a bit tight."

Isabella quickly went to my dressing and loosen it a bit, though I was worried about whether I should allow myself to be revealed as so. It is customary to not reveal the pregnancy until a woman has reached a certain trimester, and since I was in my second trimester and was beginning to grow overtime, I knew that it was time to show my expanding belly, where my child lies nestled in my womb. Isabella was so happy for me, and though she has not married, she dreams of becoming a mother.

"Is that better, my lady?" Isabella asked me.

"Yes, thank you." I told her, as we headed to the ceremonial banquet for the holiday celebration.

It was such a beautiful sight to see, as I am walking down the aisle toward Edward, and I could see that many of our guests were smiling at me. I never imagined that they would be so kind to me, but parts of me believe that is because I could be carrying the king's son within my womb. As I am walking, I was beginning to feel a bit light-headed, and I felt like falling back, but Isabella and another lady-in-waiting named Grace (a very young child with lovely dark hair, being only eleven years of age) helped me reached the throne room, where Edward and I shall be receiving our gifts from everyone.

When I finally met my husband, he took my hands and kissed them each, before helping me to sit. He then turned to the audience and spoke in a powerful voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, Merry Christmas! This Christmastide will be a most blessed one, for my wife is with child, the heir to the throne of England!"

Everyone cheered and applauded for us, as Edward continues, "This will be a special celebration for all of England, and for myself. I am grateful that my wife will be giving me the child that we both want, and shall forever make us all happy. To Queen Margaret,"

"To Queen Margaret!" Everyone cheered again, raising their goblets to me. I smiled and nodded to all of them, as Edward sat down beside me and took my hand to kiss it again.

Then the gifts had arrived for us. Many of them were so extravagant, especially from many far and wide. I was happy to see the smile on Edward's face when he saw my gift for him, a beautiful goblet made of pure gold that my father had brought to him from Montezuma, and I was delighted for the beautiful coat that Edward had made specially for me. But, the greatest gift that I had ever received on this blessed holiday was my family to come, especially my father. Edward arranged for my family to come to England to celebrate with us, since he had his family here with him and he knew how much I missed mines. My father told me that he was so happy to know that I was with child, and was blessed that I was carrying an heir that would not only take the English throne, but also of the Holy Roman Empire, only if my father does not give the Empire to my brother.

Lately, Phillip has not been the same man since he lost his wife and only has a son by her. He'd became a bit cynical, insane actually, and I fear for him...as well as my nephew. Though he is as old as I am, I worried that my nephew may become more insane than his father is at this time.

Asides from that, I have never been so happy until now. Though I am unable to dance due to how far I am and the fear that my baby would be in distress, I walked around the banquet room on the arms of my father, as my husband is in a deep conversation with his brother Henry and the Duke of Northumberland. As I am walking around, I noticed that Henry kept glancing at Isabella. I could tell that he was intrigued by her, but then again, she is a Catholic, and since he was a Protestant, the likelihood of them ever getting married is slim. Though I am a Catholic in secret while my husband is a devout Protestant, I fear for my dear friend and for my husband's brother.

If they were allow to marry, then I would wish them all the happiness in the world, but at this time, it seemed unlikely that it would happen.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" My father asked me.

I smiled at him and said, "I am well, Father. Just so happy that everything has been wonderful, that is all."

He chuckled and replied, "Your mother would be so proud of you, though she would be upset that you are unable to practice publicly the true faith."

"Father, you know of the reason I cannot, and you have told me that it would be wrong to do so. If the King discovers the truth, he would do something to me and to our child, and I cannot allow that to happen to a child that hasn't been born yet."

"Well, there are rumors at the court that someone close to the King may try to assassinate him. No one knows whom it is, but whomever it is, the possibility of you and your child being protected may not be likely."

I looked up at my father and asked, "What do you mean? The people adore the King, so how could someone want him dead."

My father pulled me into a corner where no one could hear us, then he glanced over at my husband and the people around him. "There are only three suspects that could want him dead: the bastard child Fitzroy, his advisor Duke of Northumberland, and possibly one of his sisters."

"What? Father, that cannot be true. Please tell me that isn't so,"

"Since I have had the Ambassador come to see the King a little while ago before you were married, he told me that someone is after the King. I warn you, daughter, be cautious, and know the people who you should and should not trust. Whomever is after the King's throne, will come after you and your child."

"Father, why did you not tell me this before?"

"I never had time to tell you before you were married, and now that you are married and with child, I thought it would be best that you would know and be cautious. Just be careful, Daughter, no one knows who may take away our only alliance that we had regain again."

I left my father for a moment, because I was starting to feel a bit light-headed again, and before I knew it, the world turned black.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

**_King Edward VI's Eight Wives—Prince Edward + OC _**

**_(Warning: may include some historical facts, but this story itself will be an original piece)_**

**Remember the legends of the Tudor dynasty? Started with Henry VI after he defeated Richard III in the Thirty Year War between the York's and the Lancaster's and ended with the Golden Reign of the Virgin Queen Elizabeth I.**

**What if, when the famous or infamous King Henry VIII (memorable for his six wives) had passed away, that his son and only heir to the throne of England, Prince Edward VI, had lived on? What if Mary never became "Bloody Mary" or Elizabeth never fulfilled her father's wishes of a powerful ruler…but that instead, it was his only son Edward that fulfilled those dreams and wishes?**

**After Henry VIII's death when Edward was only nine-years-old, he would have been created into the perfect king in his uncle's mind…but perhaps, it was the wife that Edward would have had…and instead of one, what if he had eight of them?**

**In this story, all eight parts of Edward's live in mid-1500's England up to the early 1600's (if he had continued to reign after Elizabeth's reign…toward the Stuart's dynasty as well), would be told by each queen that Edward had taken during his reign as King, as they've seen war, bear children, obeying his father's religious beliefs, and many more.**

**Follow the lives of Margaret of Habsburg (daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles V; The Holy Queen), Ella Bray (daughter of Duke of Norfolk Alexander Bray; The Lover Queen), Diana Maitland (daughter of Earl of Surrey George Maitland; The Honorable Queen), Chardonnay of Valois-Angouleme (daughter of Francis I of France; The Seductive Queen), Grace de Vere (daughter of Duke of Buckingham Abraham de Vere; The Mother Queen), Anne of Oldenburg (daughter of Frederick I of Denmark and Norway; The Outcast Queen), Chelsea of Vasa (daughter of John III of Sweden; The Victim Queen), and Alice Brackenbury (daughter of Farmer Joseph Brackenbury III; The True Queen) as they tell the stories of their lives with the mysterious King Edward VI, as he rules the kingdom from darkness into light.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and I have a feeling that this one will be very popular like the others. Since we are still working on the first queen's story, hopefully you will all like the future queens to come as well, but it won't be anytime soon, just keep them in mind as well. By the way, this chapter will get very intense toward the end, but hopefully not too intense.**

**********************************************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "King Edward VI's Eight Wives" is in the lead for the stories that I should continue, but it's still anyone's game for now. Please check it out if you haven't yet! Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Part 1: Chapter 5_

_Margaret of Habsburg's POV_

_Mid-November to Early December 1550_

A couple of days later, I had woken up in my chambers to physicians and midwives looking over me. I was told that Edward called for them to come see to mines and the child's health. I had a feeling that I had frightened him, but I was honestly surprised that it happened at all. After waiting for the physician to stop examining me, Edward entered the room and everyone turned and bowed before him. "My lady, are you alright?" He asked me.

"I am much better, thank you Your Majesty. I am pleased to be in your presence, my Lord." I told him, absent mindedly rubbing my baby bump to calm down my nerves before I lash out on anyone in the room because I wanted to know how I ended up like this.

Edward took notice of my frustration and told them all to leave and once they were all gone, he closed the drapes that was opening the room and came over to my side and sat on the bed across from me. "How are you feeling today, darling?"

I took his hand and smiled, "I am much better, thank you. What happened? How did I get here?"

"You mean, you do not remember what happened a few days ago?"

I shook my head. "You were speaking with your father, and he must have said something that startled you and before I knew it, some of the guests were screaming when they had saw that you've passed out. I carried you to the room, and I was worried that something must've happened to you and to our child, so I called for the best to come to see you."

Once my memories started to slowly come back, I could feel all the anger that I had from what I heard that might happen to my husband, but I knew that I couldn't tell him this secret yet...at least until I knew who wants him dead and who wants to eliminate my family as an alliance to England.

Edward placed a hand over my stomach and said, "I think now would be a good time for you to be placed in confinements, until our child is born."

"Edward, I am alright. Really, I am."

"Margaret, please, I cannot bear another thought of the possibility of losing you and our child again. I was terrified before, and I hate to have to feel that way again if it comes to a point where either one or both of your hearts stops beating, and I refuse to have that on my conscience."

I held his hands that were both resting on my stomach and said, "If you wish for me and the child to remain safe in confinements, then I shall do ask you ask and commands."

He held one of my hands and gently kissed the inside of my palm before saying gratefully, "Thank you, Margaret."

Isabella came into the room a few short minutes later and asked if she could help me bathe, so Edward kissed my forehead and left me to my privacy. While Isabella was helping me into the bathing room, I took her hand before she could do anything else and said, "Isabella, you are my dear friend, and I know that you would help me as much as I would help you. I ask you to help me with one thing, I beg of you to help me."

"Of course, Margaret. Whatever you wish, you shall have." Isabella replied."

"There is rumor at the court that someone is after my husband and wants them dead. I need you to find out who's after him or whom looks suspicious."

"Madame, are you sure you know what you are asking of me to do?"

I nodded. "You are the only I can trust, and since I cannot go to the Courts since I will be placed in confinements for the time being...you shall be my ears and eyes. Trust no one, Isabella. Who knows who could want the King dead, and they may also come after our child as well. Do not speak to anyone but I, until we both know who's after him."

"As you wish, my friend." Isabella said, curtsied before leaving me to myself to bathe. I just truly hoped that I can figure out who is doing this to my family...and I will stop at nothing to destroy them from trying to destroy my family and my loving husband.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

**_King Edward VI's Eight Wives—Prince Edward + OC _**

**_(Warning: may include some historical facts, but this story itself will be an original piece)_**

**Remember the legends of the Tudor dynasty? Started with Henry VI after he defeated Richard III in the Thirty Year War between the York's and the Lancaster's and ended with the Golden Reign of the Virgin Queen Elizabeth I.**

**What if, when the famous or infamous King Henry VIII (memorable for his six wives) had passed away, that his son and only heir to the throne of England, Prince Edward VI, had lived on? What if Mary never became "Bloody Mary" or Elizabeth never fulfilled her father's wishes of a powerful ruler…but that instead, it was his only son Edward that fulfilled those dreams and wishes?**

**After Henry VIII's death when Edward was only nine-years-old, he would have been created into the perfect king in his uncle's mind…but perhaps, it was the wife that Edward would have had…and instead of one, what if he had eight of them?**

**In this story, all eight parts of Edward's live in mid-1500's England up to the early 1600's (if he had continued to reign after Elizabeth's reign…toward the Stuart's dynasty as well), would be told by each queen that Edward had taken during his reign as King, as they've seen war, bear children, obeying his father's religious beliefs, and many more.**

**Follow the lives of Margaret of Habsburg (daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles V; The Holy Queen), Ella Bray (daughter of Duke of Norfolk Alexander Bray; The Lover Queen), Diana Maitland (daughter of Earl of Surrey George Maitland; The Honorable Queen), Chardonnay of Valois-Angouleme (daughter of Francis I of France; The Seductive Queen), Grace de Vere (daughter of Duke of Buckingham Abraham de Vere; The Mother Queen), Anne of Oldenburg (daughter of Frederick I of Denmark and Norway; The Outcast Queen), Chelsea of Vasa (daughter of John III of Sweden; The Victim Queen), and Alice Brackenbury (daughter of Farmer Joseph Brackenbury III; The True Queen) as they tell the stories of their lives with the mysterious King Edward VI, as he rules the kingdom from darkness into light.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and I have a feeling that this one will be very popular like the others. Since we are still working on the first queen's story, hopefully you will all like the future queens to come as well, but it won't be anytime soon, just keep them in mind as well. By the way, this chapter will get very intense toward the end, but hopefully not too intense.**

**********************************************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "King Edward VI's Eight Wives" is in the lead for the stories that I should continue, but it's still anyone's game for now. Please check it out if you haven't yet! Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Part 1: Chapter 6_

_Margaret of Habsburg's POV_

_January to Late February 1551_

I was placed in confinement within the new year, per the King's commands, and though it's been painful for me to not be with my husband at this time, it gave me a chance to think about things. The one thing that I have thought about for a while was about the supposed assassination plot upon my husband. If there is someone who's after him, I would like to know about it, but my most trusted friend still hasn't heard anything more about it.

My guess is that they know, whomever "they" are, that I know of something and just stopped talking about it all together. Nonetheless, my friend hasn't given up, and I know that she would stop at nothing until she know who's behind this plot. It could be anyone at court, but I have this strange feeling that it could be my brother Phillip. It's hard to explain why that is, but ever since I married the King, my brother has changed into a psychotic man. Part of me believed it was when he lost his wife a long time ago, but now he's at the point of losing control, and I have never seen this side of him before in my life.

Asides from that, not only has being in confinement has been helpful for me to think about certain things that has been on my mind for some time, but also that I was able to rest for a while. Being a Queen of England takes a lot out of one's person, and when I got pregnant, I was even more exhausted than I ever was. Of course, I could never say anything to my husband about it, it would make me seem a bit too weak and vulnerable. I was raised not to show my feelings of pain to my husband, and I intend to keep it that way.

While I was in confinement, I had also taken up needlework. I have heard that it soothes the anxiety that I could have during the pregnancy, and would cause no harm to the child itself. Actually, I enjoy doing something with my hands to keep myself occupied, in the case of whether I get upset or too anxious or something.

As I was doing my needlework, Isabella came into the room and curtsied before me. "My lady, the King said that he wishes you and child well, even though he is unable to see you at this time. The Duke of Northumberland and the Duke of York has him tied up in a meeting with the French Ambassador, discussing of a treaty alliance with France and England."

"An alliance with France? My husband wants to create an alliance with my enemy? Why is that?"

"The Duke of Northumberland fears that if the child you have is a girl, that she should be married to the Dauphin of France by the time she would reach maturity. The King's brother is against it, but knowing Northumberland's influence upon the King, it seems that he will listen to the treaty and take it to heart."

This is part of the reason I do not trust the Duke of Northumberland; he thinks he can have my husband do as he pleased, and not as what the King of England wants. It makes me so angry, that there are times when I want to see Northumberland placed in a prison cell. I cannot stand the man, and I know the feeling is mutual, but he's not the King. He may have a noble title, but Northumberland should know where his place is in the court; as the King's protector, not his puppeteer.

I was grateful that it was only I, myself, and Isabella in the room, since I sent the other ladies out for some fresh air for a little while so that I could have my privacy. This gave me a chance to vent out my feelings about the Duke of Northumberland. "So, he thinks he can decide what will be of my child if it is a girl? I cannot believe that my husband could be siding with this outrageous man whom wants to place my child, a Spaniard, in the hands of a French King?! I would rather see Northumberland's head rotting a spike and not my child being married to a French royal."

Isabella could sense how upset I was, and came over with a wet wash cloth and gently wiped my forehead. "My lady, I understand your hostility toward the French. All Spaniards hate them for what they've done to us in the past. However, the King is law and the Eyes of God in this country. Even the first Queen from Spain couldn't do anything about her child, and you know that."

"All I know, Isabella, is that I am his Queen...thus makes me also law in England in spite of my heritage and birthplace."

"So what do you suppose we shall do?"

"If Northumberland does anything more to the child and to any future children that the King and I shall have...I will see to him dead in any way I choose. Northumberland will be killed, if it is the last thing I do."


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

**_King Edward VI's Eight Wives—Prince Edward + OC _**

**_(Warning: may include some historical facts, but this story itself will be an original piece)_**

**Remember the legends of the Tudor dynasty? Started with Henry VI after he defeated Richard III in the Thirty Year War between the York's and the Lancaster's and ended with the Golden Reign of the Virgin Queen Elizabeth I.**

**What if, when the famous or infamous King Henry VIII (memorable for his six wives) had passed away, that his son and only heir to the throne of England, Prince Edward VI, had lived on? What if Mary never became "Bloody Mary" or Elizabeth never fulfilled her father's wishes of a powerful ruler…but that instead, it was his only son Edward that fulfilled those dreams and wishes?**

**After Henry VIII's death when Edward was only nine-years-old, he would have been created into the perfect king in his uncle's mind…but perhaps, it was the wife that Edward would have had…and instead of one, what if he had eight of them?**

**In this story, all eight parts of Edward's live in mid-1500's England up to the early 1600's (if he had continued to reign after Elizabeth's reign…toward the Stuart's dynasty as well), would be told by each queen that Edward had taken during his reign as King, as they've seen war, bear children, obeying his father's religious beliefs, and many more.**

**Follow the lives of Margaret of Habsburg (daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles V; The Holy Queen), Ella Bray (daughter of Duke of Norfolk Alexander Bray; The Lover Queen), Diana Maitland (daughter of Earl of Surrey George Maitland; The Honorable Queen), Chardonnay of Valois-Angouleme (daughter of Francis I of France; The Seductive Queen), Grace de Vere (daughter of Duke of Buckingham Abraham de Vere; The Mother Queen), Anne of Oldenburg (daughter of Frederick I of Denmark and Norway; The Outcast Queen), Chelsea of Vasa (daughter of John III of Sweden; The Victim Queen), and Alice Brackenbury (daughter of Farmer Joseph Brackenbury III; The True Queen) as they tell the stories of their lives with the mysterious King Edward VI, as he rules the kingdom from darkness into light.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and I have a feeling that this one will be very popular like the others.**

**Well, I've made my decision on my stories. As I started posting all the stories that I have written or was planning on writing, only three of the original stories seems to be bigger hits than the rest. Although I would like to write the others, I wanted to focus on these three, as well as the newest one posted. I will try to revisit the other stories, but the likelihood of them ever being completed will be very slim.**

**For those whom are fans of "Twenty Years," "King Edward VI's Eight Wives," and "Love Somebody," I hope you are happy to hear that I am continuing with them.**

**********************************************Also, for those whom are still reading this or any other stories on here, please check out "The Bachelor," a new story that I have posted now under Twilight Fanfiction section. I would greatly appreciate it if you are interested! Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Part 1: Chapter 7_

_Margaret of Habsburg's POV_

_Mid-March to Mid-April __1551_

A couple more months had passed, and though I am still in confinements, I have started to hear more things about the allege assassination plot upon my husband. From what I heard from Isabella, there's a variety of people within the court, some whom are very close to the King, personally, who fear that he might become his tyrannical father and that they want him eliminated immediately. Though I have no doubt in their fears, but it still puzzles me that they would assume that he is Henry VIII.

Edward is nothing like his father, and I have seen it, so I know the truth. However, that doesn't prove anything for those people in the court. The only ones who believes that Edward will change the faith of England as we know it are his sisters Elizabeth and Mary, and his brother Henry. They believed that he could change the world of England, based upon how much of a leader he has become now than when he was given the throne upon his father's death at the age of nine.

I know that they have his best interests at heart, as I do, but I do not trust any of the Englishmen at court, and I may not ever. It may sound as if I am being stubborn, but in reality of things, I have learned from my father that even when you come to married someone for, at first, to gain alliance and support of a militia, you have to be skeptical of the people whom works feverishly to make sure your spouse is on top of the world...regardless of gender.

I was lying in bed, trying to rest when all of a sudden I felt pain. Luckily, I wasn't alone in the room, for two of my ladies in waiting were about to help me bathe. Grace rushed over to my side and asked, "My lady, are you alright?"

I wanted to say that I was, but the pain became excruciating for me and I feared the worse for my child. "My ladies, it seems that I am going into labor. I need you to fetch the midwife immediately and fetch the King's sisters. They promised to help me through labor, and so they shall."

Immediately, everyone rushed into my room, gathering wash cloths and pitchers of warm water, and soon enough, Isabella brought Elizabeth and Mary in, along with the midwife following close behind. "The King is informed of the labor, my lady." Isabella said, quickly grabbing a wet cloth and patting my forehead gently.

"How far is she?" Elizabeth asked the midwife.

"The baby is breached already, my guess is that the Queen possibly went into labor during the night and didn't realize it or felt any pain."

"Is my child going to be alright?" I asked the midwife.

She patted the side of my leg gently and said, "This delivery may be a bit difficult since the child's in a difficult position, but I promise you that the child will be safe. Now, I need you to start pushing, my lady."

Elizabeth and Mary stood on either sides of me, each taking my hand and holding onto them, while Isabella stood by the midwife to help with the delivery. Soon, I was pushing for what felt like a million years, and then I felt a strange feeling within my womb and then I heard a shrill. A baby's cry singed throughout the room, and I could feel tears seeping down my face, all filled with happiness and joy. My child is here now, and would soon be safe in my arms, as Isabella cleaned the child and swaddled it before carrying it over to me.

"Your Majesty, you have delivered of a healthy baby girl." Isabella said, handing the baby over to me.

Taking one beautiful look at my child, I have never felt so happy until I held her. I knew that it wasn't a son, but this was our child, a part of Edward and I, a blessing the hold that child and to call her my daughter, my beautiful daughter. I took her tiny hand and held onto it, then lightly kissed her little fingers. "My beautiful, blessed child." I whispered to her, running my fingers through her light curls.

Suddenly, my husband walked into the room and smiled at me. Everyone left us alone, as Edward came over and sat down beside me. I smiled up at him, then looked back down at our daughter. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" I asked him, never taking my eyes off of her.

"Yes she is, so beautiful." He replied, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you upset that she is not a boy?"

He looked into my eyes and kissed my temple. "No, I am not upset. I know that one day we'll have a son, I am sure of it. We are still young, so soon enough, boys shall follow."

I nodded. "What shall we name her?"

He looked at her and thought about it, and finally said, "Isabel, after your mother, but we shall call her Belle."

"Thank you," I told him.

"What for, Margaret?"

"For our family and the life we are having, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and our Belle." Edward smiled and gently kissed me, then placed a tender kiss on top of Belle's head. Here we are, a happy family together...which is something that neither Edward and I have had in a long time...until now.


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

**_King Edward VI's Eight Wives—Prince Edward + OC _**

**_(Warning: may include some historical facts, but this story itself will be an original piece)_**

**Remember the legends of the Tudor dynasty? Started with Henry VI after he defeated Richard III in the Thirty Year War between the York's and the Lancaster's and ended with the Golden Reign of the Virgin Queen Elizabeth I.**

**What if, when the famous or infamous King Henry VIII (memorable for his six wives) had passed away, that his son and only heir to the throne of England, Prince Edward VI, had lived on? What if Mary never became "Bloody Mary" or Elizabeth never fulfilled her father's wishes of a powerful ruler…but that instead, it was his only son Edward that fulfilled those dreams and wishes?**

**After Henry VIII's death when Edward was only nine-years-old, he would have been created into the perfect king in his uncle's mind…but perhaps, it was the wife that Edward would have had…and instead of one, what if he had eight of them?**

**In this story, all eight parts of Edward's live in mid-1500's England up to the early 1600's (if he had continued to reign after Elizabeth's reign…toward the Stuart's dynasty as well), would be told by each queen that Edward had taken during his reign as King, as they've seen war, bear children, obeying his father's religious beliefs, and many more.**

**Follow the lives of Margaret of Habsburg (daughter of Holy Roman Emperor Charles V; The Holy Queen), Ella Bray (daughter of Duke of Norfolk Alexander Bray; The Lover Queen), Diana Maitland (daughter of Earl of Surrey George Maitland; The Honorable Queen), Chardonnay of Valois-Angouleme (daughter of Francis I of France; The Seductive Queen), Grace de Vere (daughter of Duke of Buckingham Abraham de Vere; The Mother Queen), Anne of Oldenburg (daughter of Frederick I of Denmark and Norway; The Outcast Queen), Chelsea of Vasa (daughter of John III of Sweden; The Victim Queen), and Alice Brackenbury (daughter of Farmer Joseph Brackenbury III; The True Queen) as they tell the stories of their lives with the mysterious King Edward VI, as he rules the kingdom from darkness into light.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, and I have a feeling that this one will be very popular like the others. I know that some of you are worried that this story might be just like ************************************************the original story. Now, I will say that you might see some similarity between the first and second queen with Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn, but as for the rest of the queens, they will not exactly suffer the same faith as the queens after the first two from King Henry VIII's reign. Rest assure, that does not mean that Edward will become the same as his father, he's his own person...just has the tendency to be like any king during this era: greedy for power and lustful. I'm not saying that all kings during this era are that necessarily, but from what I have heard and read about Henry VIII, Edward IV of York, and Richard III, it just came off that way.**

**********************************************Anyways, since I am now in crunch time with my classes and the many projects and final exams that I need to study for, the amount of time that I may be on here to write is very limited. We all have busy lives, so it's understandable that things get in the way of our creativity sometimes, but I promise you that I will do my best to update as regularly or as often as I can.**

**********************************************Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Part 1: Chapter 8_

_Margaret of Habsburg's POV_

_Mid-March to Mid-April __1551_

My beautiful child, oh how lovely she is. I couldn't stop looking at her since she was born, but sadly I was unable to hold her for a mere few hours because of her baptism taking place on this blessed day. Edward was so happy, but I couldn't help but feel that he's upset. It is hard to explain, but from what I can see, I could tell that Edward secretly wanted a son to be born first, and not a daughter. But that is not the only thing that I am worried about, because I fear that Northumberland will do whatever it takes to marry my daughter to the Dauphin of France.

He's been on that case since my daughter's birth, and although it drove me mad, I remained calm and tried to think of pleasant thoughts, especially for today: my daughter's baptism. Although I was still on bed rest until the physician said other wise, I was very excited. My beautiful child is loved by the people of England, and although there is no boy yet, I am sure that they are very happy for a princess to be born.

I was in confinements on the day of my daughters baptism, since I was still recovering from delivering my child and it is customary for the Queen to wait for the child's baptism before she can hold her. I was dressed in royal garments, awaiting for my child to come when I heard heralds singing down the hallway. Isabella came into the room, followed by Edward and the rest of the courtiers and Edward's siblings, as my friend held my daughter in her arms. Isabella handed my daughter over to me, and once she was in my arms, I was whole again.

Belle, my daughter...I have never been so happy since I married and loved Edward. Edward was smiling as well, as he came over to the foot of the bed and watched the both of us. Everyone else bowed before us, giving thanks for a princess. Although I was so happy to be a mother, but deep within my heart, I knew that somehow something will happen to my daughter that will take her away from me...and I am not wanting for that to ever happen. It has happened to myself and to Edward when we were both young, and I vow to never allow that to happen to my child as well.

* * *

_A Couple of Weeks Later_

I was so happy, being with my child as she continued to grow in her own way. I was finally out of confinements once I was cleared by the physician, and as I was walking along the courtyard of the castle ground with Belle in my arms, nothing could ruin this glorious feeling that I was having...until now. I saw my husband, the Duke of York, and the Duke of Northumberland coming toward me and my ladies, and I knew that something was wrong. Edward came to me and asked if he could speak to me alone, so I handed Belle over to Isabella and asked her to take my child back to the nursery so she could rest.

Once they were gone, Edward took my hand and pulled me away from the others. He took his hands in mines and said, "Margaret, I know that we have both agreed to not have our daughter taken to Hampton Court, but I think it would be best that she would be taken care of by nursemaids and to be taught by the finest educators in the world."

"If I may, Edward, but our daughter was born a few weeks ago. She's just a babe, my love. She needs both her mother and her father,"

Edward held my face in his hands and said, "I am doing what is best for our daughter, and I know she deserves nothing but the best."

I knew that someone was up to this, and although I should have never asked, I did. "Did Northumberland put this thought in your head?"

"Excuse me? What does he has to do with our child?"

"He's trying to make it seem as if I am a bad influence on anything, trying to marry our daughter to the Dauphin of France, sending her away from us. Why do you listen to a man like him, when your brother deserves all the credit for bringing us together."

Edward grabbed a hold of my arms and squeezed them, albeit too tightly. "The Duke of Northumberland has been my ally and friend since I had my uncle's head decapitated from his neck. When it come to anything regarding our child, I would choose us, but one more word against the Duke of Northumberland, and I will not hesitate to destroy you, do you understand?"

Once Edward released me and left, I could feel my heart pounding into my chest. He has never touched me or gotten angry with me before, and I am frightened. What has happened to my husband?

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

As I walked around the inside of where my daughter would now be residing at Hampton Court, I could feel a piece of me being ripped away like a sword piercing Jesus Christ's side on the day of his Execution in Calvary. I held my daughter in my arms, as Edward spoke to the servants for my daughter. She was wide awake in my arms, waving her fingers up in the air, while I was trying to stay calm.

Since what happened with Edward and I a little while ago, I have been fearful of something worse could happen if I did anything to cross the line. Once Edward was finished talking to the servants, he turned to me and took Belle from my arms and held her close. I knew that he loved our daughter very much, just by the way he acted around her, but it's still heartbreaking to let her go and not to be able to see her for a while.

Edward then handed Belle over to Isabella, who would now be serving as the head mistress of our child's household. Even though I was unable to have our child stay with us at Greenwich, I was able to have the one person that I trusted to not only handle my daughter's household, but to also care for my child and teach her everything about her heritage through her mother's childhood friend.

I kissed my daughter's forehead before leaving with Edward, as a part of both of our hearts was being ripped away. I just hope and pray that my daughter will be alright, because I am sure of never being comfortable away from my child.


End file.
